Fools of Fortune
by VincentHill
Summary: Witness the events of Persona 4 Golden through the eyes of our protagonist. A little bit of liberty taken, to avoid insanity.
1. The Fool

I've never been in a limo before. I guess you could say I still haven't been in a limo. Depends on how you would define "been in". If you'd define it as being physically in a limousine, in the real world, with a person driving, then no, I haven't been in one. But _I guess_ in a metaphysical sense, then yeah, i've been in a limo. Everything in the interior was blue, from the velvet seats, to the lights over the wine bottles. The people sitting opposite me weren't exactly "mundane".

They were a pair, though I doubt in the "together" sense, one male and one female. The lady was the more regular of the two. Her hair was sort of platinum, or a whitish blonde, it was hard to tell. She was dressed in a elegant blue dress, adorned with two separate rows of golden rings across the front. In place of pants, she wore black leggings that blended into the dress, and the outfit was topped, or bottomed, with blue slippers. The man, on the other side of things, was queer.

He was old, suspiciously so, with his hairline close to his neck and his white hair barley draping his shoulders. His smile was stuck to a creeping upwards arch, and his eyes seemed to bulge straight out of his face. His eyebrows, close to monobrow, were very very sharp. His ears were like exaggerated elf ears, pointed and drawn to the back of his skull. He was hunched over a table and dressed in a lavish suit, wearing white gloves that seemed a size or two too big. Also his nose was fucking huge. Like Pinocchio style.

"Welcome to The Velvet Room!" His voice was smooth yet unsettling, and his echoed words were elongated.

"My name is Igor...I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter!It is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter. It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future. Now then...Why don't you introduce yourself?" He spoke a tired practiced dialogue and never let up on the words, allowing me to ponder as to why I am in a creepy Limo instead of a train. He then passed me a piece of paper that had words I couldn't understand and a place to sign my name.

I had no real desire to write my name down, but for whatever reason I couldn't control my hand. By the time I was finished I was halfway through writing my name. Misoka Seta. I passed the paper back to Igor. He smiled harder… I think.

"Hmm… I see." He took in a breath.

"Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?" The lady handed him a deck of cards that he placed on the table.

"Do you believe in fortune telling?" He started splitting the deck. "Each reading is done with the same cards, and yet the result is always different." He chuckled as he laid the cards down one by one. "Life itself follows the same principles, does it not?" Before I could answer he flipped the center card. It was a tower, being struck in half by lightning.

"Hm...The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent. The card indicating the future beyond that is," He flipped another card over, this time a crescent moon with a face. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"The Moon, in the upright position. This card represents "hesitation" and "mystery"...Very interesting indeed." His smile seemed to grow even larger, though i'm not sure it wasn't just my imagination.

"It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you." His words bothered me, a mystery? Yeah I had watched cop shows but that doesn't make me competent in the subject!

"In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here." He sounded sure with this, unsettlingly sure.

"The coming year is a turning point in your destiny, if the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost! My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen." Ensure in what way?

"Ah!" He looked for just a moment as if he had forgot his place and pointed his long finger towards the lady.

"I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you. This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself." The woman looked at me and poised a professional smile.

"My name is Margaret, I am here to accompany you through your journey." Igor turned the focus to himself once again.

"Weee shall attend to the details another time. Until then…" Igor waved his hand and the next thing I know I blinked. When I opened my eyes I was at the train station. Huh.

The train careens forth towards Inaba as I sit boredly on my seat. I started looking at the mirror, pondering on my reflection. I was a plain enough looking girl I guess. My hair was pale grey and went down to my shoulder blades. Usually I just braided it but it was out in full force today. I constantly contemplate cutting it but really is it worth it? My eyes were green, not like forest green more like sea green.

In the midst of my self concentration my phone started to buzz. I removed the damn thing from my bag and looked at the message. _Meet us at Yasoinaba Station at 4._ Y'see i'm on a train because my mom and dad, who are bigwigs at some media company, are going to America for a year to show off at all the tech conferences. Instead of taking me like _loving _parents, they're shoving me to the boonies with my moms brother. Though from what I hear he's a cop, which is pretty fucking rad. Cop, mystery… maybe Igor was telling the truth when he said investigation.

My mind immediately went from considering what Igor said to some exploitation snuff film with an accompanying migraine. As I cradle my head in my hands and grit my teeth, the snuff film stops and for just a split second I see Igors eyes (which I can now see are very much colorless) and then the pain stops. I raise my head and lo and behold we're in The Yasoinaba station! That migraine didn't feel like 4 hours, so I guess I should be thankful.

I pull myself off the train seat and stretch, gotta get limber before I start walking. I walk off the train, wincing at the voice coming over the intercom wishing me a good stay, and get to the entrance to the outside world. The entrance to the train station was pretty desolate, there were a few cars parked and a few people loitering around, a few vending machines lined the walls outside. Down the stairs there's a man and a little girl, I assume father and daughter. The man calls out to me.

"Hey! Over here!" He's a tall man, a little taller than I, and his stance was welcoming. I descend down the stairs to meet with him and extend my hand, he grasps it firmly and starts to shake.

"Welcome to Inaba! I'm Ryotaro Dojima and I'll be looking after you. Let's see now I'm your mother's younger brother… And that about does it!" His smile is welcoming enough to excuse how he instantly assumed I was thick enough to not understand the concept of "uncle". His hair was short and messy, and a sort of ashy grey. His chin was covered in a hardened stubble that must take hours of grooming to achieve. He wore a grey suit shirt that was unbuttoned a few and a loose red tie. His suit jacket was tossed over his back, being supported by his left hand. His pants were black, nothing special about them.

"It's been a long time!" I spoke at him, but to be honest I can't summon a single fuckin memory of this guy.

"It sure has." He let out a little chuckle. "I remember when you used to crawl." He gestured to the little girl "And this is my daughter Nanako!" Nanako timidly approached me.

"...'lo." Was all she said before she had to run behind Dojima and hide herself. Dojima laughed as he knelt down to her level.

"What are you being so shy for?" This got him a proper push from Nanako.

"Ow!" Dojima let out a fake pain noise and then a lighthearted laugh, hell even I can't hold back a smile to that. "Alright then," He stood back up and turned to the parking lot. "My cars just over there, let's get going!" I started to walk with them before someone tapped on my shoulder. As I spun to investigate I was greeted by some… hipster schoolgirl?

"Wha-" Before I can even get my sentence out she stops me and hands me my phone.

"You dropped this." She stated in a matter of fact, sort of monotone way. I received my phone from her and put it back in my bag.

"Thanks a lot! It must of fell out as I was walking or something."

"Whatever, all I did was pick it up." Well that's rude. And I said that, aloud. She doesn't care, just keeps on moving. Then I hear Dojima's voice from behind me.

"Hey what's wrong?" I turn his way and start walking towards his Van.

"Oh, nothings wrong! I just dropped my phone and this girl picked it up and gave it to me." I opened the door and got into my seat, buckling up.

"That's good." He let out with a bit of a laugh. "Wouldn't want to be stuck without that."

We got into the shopping district before we had to stop for gas. I was half asleep, dozing to Dojima and Nanako discussing the ability to use a restroom. I heard a third voice, one I didn't recognize. Then Dojima got out of the car. Well I guess I should keep myself awake. I opened the car door and stepped out, only to be immediately greeted by a gas station attendant.

"Are you in High school?" I shot at her a quick yes response, followed by a yawn. "There's not much to do here as opposed to a city. Either hanging out with friends or part-time jobs, speaking of which, I should probably get back to mine." She let out a nervous laugh, shook my hand, and ran back into the gas station. Then Nanako looked at me funny.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good…" And that's when it hit me, like a bag of bricks. I felt like shit, like going to purge all over this gas pump sick. Round 2 of the interview junket started as Dojima rounded to me.

"Whats wrong? You okay?" He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah yeah, I'm just lightheaded I guess…" I cradled my head in my hand.

"That's understandable, after all it was a long trip and you are in a new environment. Take a walk around, get some air." His mouth perked into a smile. "Besides, you should probably get accustomed to the stores around here. We'll be here so just come back when you're feeling okay."

I immediately took Dojima's advice and went into an alleyway next to some bookstore and barfed. People were scattered here and there so I tried to make it not _super obvious _I was barfing but eh, I dunno. It was about then that I noticed that hipster girl standing around. Perhaps I should elaborate, she had short black hair, a white dress shirt buttoned down a few, with a loose black tie around her neck. Her belt was lopsided stupidly and she had a very short plaid skirt. And thigh-high black and white stockings, and the outfit was brought to complete stupidity with high boots.

I called out to her and she just kind of stared at me blankly.

"Huh? Have we meet before?"

"Yeah, you uh, you handed me my phone? Back at the station… What were you doing there anyway?"

"Oh there… I just came. And went." And then she stared at me and I felt awkward so I turned heel and walked back to Dojima. He looked at me and shifted his weight.

"How're you feeling? You ready to go home now?" I walked to the door and opened it, nodding at him before I buckled myself in the car.

We arrived at the Dojima residence, my residence I guess… for the next year at least that is. It was quaint, two stories (though barley), and gated with a stone fence. There was a moped parked outside, that's cool. Mopeds are cool. The three of us walked in and spent some time doing nothing really in particular, before gathering around the table with food and such.

"A toast then!" Dojima said, raising a glass. "Your mom and dad are out of the country huh? That's rough, being left for a year, but don't worry, you'll be part of the family!"

"I'm very gracious." I nodded my head to go along with it, I didn't get the feeling that Dojima was a formal person, what with the attire, but it never hurt.

"There's no need to be so formal," he said letting out that Dojima chuckle. "look you've even made Nanako all tense!" His eyes slowly trailed to the feast in front of us. "Well anyway, let's ea-" his words of declaration were cut off by his phone going off. He winced and sighed before snatching the phone and walking to the corner.

"Dojima here… Yeah, I see… So where is it? All right… I'm on my way." He clicked the phone off and shifted his shoulders. "Guess I made the right choice to skip out on the booze." Not to interrupt Dojima's heartwarming departure but I have to comment, there is _never _a situation where that statement is accurate. Anywho, he turned to us and looked at Nanako with these kind of, like dog eyes. "I don't know how late i'm going to be so you two should probably eat without me… Nanako help her out okay?"

"...Okay" She sounded super sad. Let's be real, she _was _super sad. Dojima walked out the door and me and Nanako sat in awkward silence.

The weather report turned on, after a bit of awkward silence. I had always kind of been interested in weather, never in a capacity that I would consider studying it, but it always interested me. Looks like it's gonna rain tomorrow. I don't like rain, well I like the sound, but not the darkness or the feeling or the smell or the extra humidity. Me and Nanako started eating as the news was playing.

"So you're dad, he's a detective yeah?" I said in between slurps of food.

"Yeah…" Her head turned towards the tv screen as the profiles started showing up.

_ City council secretary Taro Namatame is under fire for an alleged relationship with a female reporter. His wife, enka ballad sensation Misuzu Hiiragi, revealed to this station that she will likely pursue damages. In response, Eye Television has decided to cancel all of announcer Mayumi Yamano's televised appearances. Until allegations of an affair with Mr. Namatame are resolved, she'll remain off the air and out of the public eye._

"This is boring…" Nanako picked up the remote and clicked the channel up. A cartoon ad for some supermarket played and some catchy jingle played.

_Everyday's great at your Ju-nes!_

"Everyday's great at your Ju-nes!" Nanako sung along, I won't lie, it was adorable.

When all was said and done I lumbered up the stairs and opened my door. On the wall leading to the staircase, there was a shelf with some knickknacks. The connecting walls had a couch and a television set opposite each other. My bed was opposite that of the door wall. I went to the bed and rested my pretty little head on it. I needed a good dream...


	2. The Hermit

I woke up with a headache. I don't quite remember my dream, but I DO know it wasn't pleasant. It got me up in a spook, my shirt stuck to my skin, and my body was covered in sweat. I can hear the rain patter against the house, looks like the weather forecast was accurate. I sat up on my futon, stretching out my limbs and fanning myself. I reached into my bag and pulled out my school uniform. I pulled off my sweat stained clothes and sat around for a bit to try and cool myself. When I felt more or less cool I put on the uniform. It wasn't anything special, pretty traditional black uniform with a long grey skirt, the most unique thing about it was the dumb yellow ribbon.

I meandered myself down the stairs to find Nanako standing by the kitchen table with a breakfast plate. "Good morning." She said. I still got the feeling that she was uneasy around me, but it seemed like she might of been warming up.

"Dojima not here?"

"No… Dad's at work." She sat at one side of the table, where she put her plate, and I sat myself at the other side. There was toast there for me! How thoughtful

"Okay," Nanako started. "let's eat." I did as she said and started nibbling on my toast.

"Do you usually do the cooking?" I asked her in between bites.

"Not really… I can make toast and, and make sunny side eggs. Dad can't cook either so we usually just buy dinner…" She started eating her eggs. We sat in a tranquil silence as the both of us ate what was on our plates. After about five minutes of that Nanako stood up.

"You're starting school today aren't you?" She asked me.

"I am!"

"My schools on the way…" She paused for a moment. "So let's go together!" She seemed rather chipper about it so I couldn't say no, I am after all a human. She ran over to a pot that held a few umbrella's and pulled out a yellow one. Then she pulled out a bigger, translucent one.

"You can use this one!" She said as she brought it over, I graciously took it. The two of us walked over towards the door, and opened it the pouring rain. We brought our umbrellas up and started walking down the alley.

The town itself was full of greys and greens, the air gave me a large feeling of hospitality. Nanako and I walked a long ways in silence. I honestly couldn't think of anything to ask her. I pondered the idea of asking about the lack of a mother in the house, but thought it was perhaps a tough subject. After all I had just arrived, and I didn't want to over impose myself. Eventually, after entering an area a sign had designated as the "Samegawa flood plains" Nanako stopped.

"You can keep going straight from here," she pointed down the long road. "buy my schools this way." She pointed down another trail. I wished her a good day at school and she did the same and we went our separate ways.

My peaceful trip to school was cut short as a fellow member of my school, as can be denoted by the blur of the uniform, decided it would be a fun time to crash his bike into a light pole. It looked like it hurt a lot, so as I passed him I gave him the greatest sentiment I could muster for a stranger.

"Them's the fuckin rocks bro." It's a dumb statement used to show sympathy for unfortunate situations. I continued to walk past him until I got to the gates of the school. All things considered, it was a pretty big school.

The big monstrosity of man that was my homeroom teacher told me, in a demeaning fashion, to follow his lead into the classroom. We walked into to light chatter that clearly lit the fires in his hearts.

"Awright shut ya traps!" He yelled at the students.

"I'm Kinshiro Morooka, you're homeroom teacher from today forward! First things first! Just cause it's Spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love-struck baboons. Long as I'm around, you students are going to be pure as the driven snow!" Holy shit is this guy for real? I thought small town teachers were supposed to have more respect for people than big city ones!

"Now I hate wasting my time, but I'd better introduce this transfer student." Excuse me? Wasting your time? Sir I am the best use of your time thank you.

"This sad sack's been thrown from the big city out to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage. And she's just as much of a loser here as she was there, so you boys better not get any ideas about hitting on her!" As much as I appreciate the sentiment of keeping boys away from me, I can tell that he is insulting my esteemed reputation. When I left my old school boys and girls alike cried! Cried I say!

"Tell 'em your name, kid, and make it quick!" Okay shitbird you want to disrespect me I'll say my name.

"My name is Misoka Seta, and it's at least twice as important then 'Kinshiro Morooka', so try an remember it 'ey shit tie?" Swearing at a teacher is _typically_ frowned upon but hey, eye for an eye. This however did cause his to blow a gasket as he turned and pointed at me.

"Hrnh! That's it! You're on my shit list immediately!" It's okay buddy, you've been on mine longer.

"Now listen up! This town is miles away from your big city of perverts and assholes, in more ways than one. You better not even think of getting involved with the boys here, let alone abusing them!" I don't think you'll have to worry about me abusing boys. Or anyone! I'm a gentle lover.

"But what do I know! It's not like the old days. Even here, kids grow up so damn fast. Every time I turn my back, you're fooling around on those damn phones, checking your Tweeters's and your Facebooks!" If this guy is the beginning of most of my days I don't know if they'll be good or bad. As Morooka continues his ranting, a girl in what is definitely not a school uniform raised her hand and spoke.

"Excuse me! Is it okay if she sits here?" This stopped Morooka from talking, thank christ, as he had a surprisingly kind response.

"Huh? Yeah whatever, ya hear that? Your seat's over there! So siddown and shaddup!" Well kind is a relative term, but he didn't call me a pervert or an asshole so all things considered, progress! I walked my way to the desk next to the oddly dressed girl, though not the only one in the room oddly dressed, and sat down next to her.

"That was cool what you did up there, he's seriously the worst!" Praise for my accomplishments are not a new thing, but _always _a cool thing. "It sucks that we're stuck in this class but hey, only a year!"

"Year's still a lot." I _would_ have whispered more idle chatter but Morooka started yapping on and on about order and shit.

"That's all! Normal lectures will start tomorrow." I wonder what a _normal_ Morooka rant sounds like. Before I could spend too much time pondering that, the intercom system crackled to life with a message.

_Attention all teachers. Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting. All students must return to their classrooms and are not allowed to leave the school until further notice._

"You heard the announcement! No leaving until you're told so!" As Morooka left the room, sirens blared past the school. I wonder if any of those cars had Dojima in them. Probably!

I heard the other students talk about trying to see through the fog, that one scandal, about the announcer, people seeing her, stuff I don't rather care for. One student, a guy with dirty brown hair, nervously fumbled over to a girl sitting in front of me who was oddly wearing what looked like a red version of the outfit.

"H-Hey, Yukiko-San. Mind if I ask you something?" He was sweating nervously. "Is it true that announcer's staying at your family's inn?" The black haired girl let out a sigh.

"I can't discuss such things…" It sounded to me like she had been asked such things a few times before. Also her family owns an inn. That's cool. The kid just kind of nodded his head worriedly and ran off. Then my seat neighbor walked up to her and stretched her back out.

"Sheesh! How much longer is this gonna take?" She was kind of tomboy-ish, she had a shorter grey skirt, a green track jacket zipped all the way up, the right side of which was scattered with buttons. She had short brown hairs kind of, parted to the left.

"There's no telling…"

"I shoulda left before the announcement… By the way, didja try the thing I told you about yesterday? Y'know about the… rainy day thing?"

"Ohhh… No, not yet… sorry."

"Ah no it's fine! I just heard some boy shout 'MY SOULMATE IS !'" Their conversation, which I was perhaps rudely listening in on, was cut out by the crackling of the PA system.

_There has been an incident in the school zone. Police officers have been dispatched around the School Zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. DO NOT disturb the police officers. Head directly home._

__Considering the profession of my current guardian and the location of my parents, who am I supposed to call? Nanako? Is Nanako supposed to call me? Does Nanako have a phone? All of these questions would have to wait until later as the tomboy girl approached me.

"Hey, are you going home by yourself?"

"I don't know, probably. My guardian is a detective so… yeah I guess. Why?"

"Well why don't you come with us! Oh I nearly forgot, I'm Chie Satonaka! You know me right? I sit next to you."

"Yeah I know you sit next to me, I'm not dense." I laugh as I stand up and gave my greetings to Chie. "It's a pleasure to meet you two."

"Likewise! Oh, this is my friend Yukiko Amagi." She gestured to the girl with long black hair, whose name I had already had figured was Yukiko.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm sorry this is so sudden…" She spoke in a polite and refined manner.

"Oh don't think twice of it. Everythings been so sudden recently." I laughed off her worries, I don't like it when people are worried.

"U-u-um… Miss Satonaka?" Our introduction was, shocker, interrupted by that guy who crashed into that pole earlier. "It was really awesome, the way they moved was amazing… And Imreallysorrybutpleasejusthavemercyuntiligetpayedlaterbye!" He handed her a dvd case and started booking it to the door.

Chie opened the case and saw the dvd split in two and charged after the guy, lifting her leg directly into his genital triangle. I do feel very bad for the state of his future, if he wants children that is.

"I can't believe you broke my 'Trial of the Dragon'!" Chie berated him. Yukiko approached him with a worried look on her face.

"A-are you alright?"

"Oh, Yukiko-san, are you worried about me?" The way he said those words made it sound like he had planned all of this in advance.

"Psh, don't worry about him Yukiko, let's get out of here!" Chie said as she started to walk out the door.

The three of us walked out the door and down the stairs to the entrance of the school, we all grabbed our things and walked out the front doors. We got to about the gate before we were stopped by the weirdest man I've ever seen. Like he straight up had black eyes.

"You're Yuki right? Do you want to hang out somewhere?" The way the words fell out of his mouth made me tremble, this guy creeped the_hell _out of me.

"What? Wh-who are you?" Yukiko, along with Chie and myself, was visibly horrified. Other people around us had started to talk about him, mentioning something about some "Amagi Challenge"

"So are you coming?! Or not?!" Yukiko backed up a little.

"I-I'm not coming…" The strange man huffed his breath.

"FINE!" He stormed off. I'll be honest I half expected him to pull out a knife or something.

"Wh-what did he want from me?"

"Well gentle Yukiko," I started "he was clearly trying to court you. Or murder you, I'm not quite sure."

"R-really." Yukiko looked like she was shocked at the aspect of someone wanting to date her, which was weird, because she really is quite beautiful.

"You really had no clue?" It was Chie to respond this time. "But that was WAY over the top, it was so creepy, how he just started calling you Yuki…" The awkward air was intensified as ball hit boy walked up to us.

"Yukiko-san, turning down another lovelorn fool eh?" It would seem that Yukiko has a habit of heartbreak. Respect. "So cruel," Ball Boy started again. "You got me the same way last year." He probably has a storied history of getting turned down.

"I don't recall doing that…" A quizzical look appeared on Yukiko's face. This reaction made Ball Boy flip.

"Woah! You serious? So you want to hang out sometime then?"

"I'd rather not…" Ball Boy threw his hands up.

"That'll teach me to get my hopes up…" After Ball Boy walked away in defeat Chie turned to Yukiko and I.

"Let's go guys, everyone's starring."

"So what brought you here to Inaba?" Chie asked me as we walked along to our respective homes.

"Well my parents are pretty high up in this tech company, so they're touring the U.S representing the company at different expos. I'm living with my uncle now."

"Ohhhh okay. I thought it was something way more serious!" Chie laughed a little. "There really isn't anything here is there?"

"I mean it seems like a quaint place. I heard something about Yukiko's parents owning an inn? That's pretty cool!"

"It's… just an old inn." Yukiko doesn't seem to have a prideful bone in her body.

"No way! It's in all kinds of magazines, it practically keeps the town alive! It's a great inn!" Chie was very optimistic about the inn.

"That's not entirely true…" Chie ignored Yukiko's resistance and continued to talk about her.

"All the boys always pine over her for her beauty, but she's never had a boyfriend! Can you believe that?"

" C-Come on, stop it. Y-You shouldn't believe that, okay? It's not true that I'm popular or that I've never had a boyfriend! Wait, n-no! What I meant to say was, I don't need a boyfriend! Geez...Chie!" Yukiko was cute when she was flustered, I'll admit.

Chie's eyebrow cocked wide open as we came up upon several police barricades and people herded around them. "Hey, what's that?" The people surrounding the barricade were gossiping about the situation.

"I can't believe it… a dead body? In this town?" One of them said. Chie jumped back a little.

"Did she just say dead body?" Her statement was cut off as Dojima approached us from the crime scene. 

"What are you doing here?!" His tone was almost accusatory.

"Hey Dojima, we're just passing by, what's going on around here?" Just as Dojima was about to answer me, a short haired dude in a suit barreled past us and barfed in a bush (I get the feeling).

"Damnit Adachi how long are you gonna act like a rookie! We're supposed to be gathering information!" The young detective hobbled over to Dojima.

"Sorry sir."

"Do you want to be sent back to central?"

"No sir."

"Go wash your face!" Dojima turned back to us. "Misoka, get home." He said matter of factly. I turned to Chie and Yukiko and said my goodbyes.

Back at home I heard the news. The person they found dead was Mayumi Yamano, that announcer. Nanako got worried about her dad but I reassured her. "Dojima's confident they'll find the killer soon." He never told me that. But if a lie was in good will, it wasn't harmful. I found myself worrying about Yukiko oddly, there was that rumor that Yamano was staying at the Amagi inn. I'm sure it meant nothing though. I found myself going to sleep with these thoughts. Now i'm praying for a good dream...


End file.
